When You Mix Business And Pleasure
by Celestial Aurora
Summary: My little very little attempt at humor between Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi isn't as dumb as she seems but Mamoru has to go and prove it to the world.


I don't know why I wrote this but I started it at 3:30 in the morning so if it sucks don't blame me, blame the clowns that took over my brain. It's a little longer then the stuff that I've submitted before (it actually has chapters!) and it isn't done yet so please be patient we me. Please? Oh no don't kill me! I'll finish it as soon as I have the time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now, I haven't owned Sailor Moon ever, and, unless a miracle occurs, I will never own Sailor Moon. So don't sue cause I haven't got anything good anyways (including money).  
  
Chapter One: Why Not?  
  
Mamoru wanted to cry. He couldn't believe his good fortune. He had walked into the board meeting as a nobody, the lowest of the low, the fresh meet thrown in with the piranhas, but he had walked out as the MVP of the year for the Moon and Earth Company. The business part of the meeting wasn't the only part where Mamoru had gotten lucky. Today was the first time he had ever seen the president of the company and he had been very shocked...and pleased. The president was a young vivacious blonde, somewhere in her mid-twenties; with the most gorgeous crystal blue eyes Mamoru had ever seen. Needless to say, meeting the pretty woman had pleased him, but what pleased him even more was that she had winked, from across the table, at him during the meeting and had pulled him off to the side of the meeting room to give him her phone number before he left.  
Mamoru looked at the piece of paper for the twentieth time since he'd left his office.  
Usagi Tsukino  
555-8956  
Call Me  
The entire way home to his rather large penthouse, Mamoru debated weather or not to call the blonde, who obviously had some smarts, or at least enough brains to run a successful company. At first Mamoru had been overjoyed at the thought of a date with the boss and a chance to get some quick promotions, but the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if she would be able to see through that little ploy and refuse to have anything to do with him. He wasn't sure that he wanted to risk the wrath of the boss if he were to date her and have her realize the reason behind it.  
What the hell? Why not call up a gorgeous girl who is obviously attracted to you? Just make it clear from the start that business is business and pleasure is pleasure and at no time should the two mix. Mamoru reasoned. He picked up the telephone and dialed the number. He didn't even hesitate; after all she was the one who told him to call her. When he heard the soft, delicate voice on the other end answer with a small "Hello", Mamoru thought his heart skipped a beat.  
"Hello. Is this Miss Usagi Tsukino?" Mamoru managed to get out with out a waver in his voice.  
"Yes, this is Usagi Tsukino. What can I do for you?" replied the soft voice.  
"This is Mamoru Chiba, the new executive, and I was wondering if you wanting to go out to dinner with me sometime?" Mamoru hoped that his voice didn't sound as desperate to her as it did to him.  
"Oh! Mamoru I'm so glad that you called. I thought that maybe you would think I was to forward this afternoon, you know giving you my phone number after having just met you, and that you would steer clear of me but I felt like we kind of connected in a way and I wanted to get to know you."  
Not a slut: good. Very talkative: bad. Mamoru was mentally ticking off the pros and cons about this girl. "Well, I wanted to get to know you too so I thought what the hey, why not invite her to dinner."  
They both giggled slightly at this even thought they had no idea why.  
"So what do you say, Usagi? How about I pick you up tomorrow night at 6:00 and we'll have dinner at that new restaurant, the Lightning Storm?" Mamoru silently wait thinking that if she didn't answer him with a yes than he would go jump off his balcony. For some reason this young woman intrigued him and the realization that he would be hurt if she said no would hurt him deeply. He had never been hurt when a woman rejected him before and he didn't want a new trend to start now.  
"Sounds good. I heard that the owner is one of the world's top ten chiefs."  
Mamoru's breath rushed out as she answered and he was disturbed to realize that he had been holding it in the first place. "Great I'll see you then. Goodnight, Usagi." He finished nearly breathless, wanting to make sure she didn't have the time to change her mind.  
"Goodnight, Mamoru." and with that they both hung up.  
Mamoru nearly shouted when he got off the phone. What a day. He thought. First I become a star at the meeting today, then the boss gives me her phone number and tells me to call her and now I've got a date with her tomorrow night. Mamoru my boy you've done well. Now just don't screw it up.  
Well Mamoru continued alternating between mentally congratulating and warning himself, across town, a very gleeful Usagi Tsukino started going through her closet.  
What to wear? What to wear? Usagi had already discarded half her wardrobe as either too flash, too casual, or too formal.  
"That's it!" said an exasperated Usagi pulling off an outfit that made her look like Shirley Temple's big sister. "I'm calling a professional. Now, what did I do what number?" A minute later Usagi was dialing 555-7827 (555-STAR).  
Just as she was about to hang up, someone on the other end picked up and a very sleepy "Hello?" sounded from the phone.  
"Who is it and what do you want?" came to voice again, a little louder and with a lot more attitude.  
"Gees Minako! If I'd known I'd be treated like a tell a-marketer, I wouldn't have bothered calling." Come the voice of a very indignant Usagi.  
"Sorry, Usa…late night…need sleep…call tomorrow…"  
Usagi wasn't about to let Minako get away that easy after the greeting she'd gotten. So being the shrewd businesswoman that she was, Usagi used Minako's every weakness against her. "Minako I need your help."  
"Uuuussssaaaa!!!!!!! Let me sleep!!" moaned Minako.  
Usagi continued like she hadn't even heard Minako. "I have a date tomorrow night," Usagi heard a small gasp from the other end of the line. She's hooked! Now all I have to do I is reel her in. Usagi thought. "And I need you to help me find an outfit."  
"Damn you, Usagi! You know I can't resist a temptation like this. You'll regret waking me up later but for now, I'll be over as soon as I get some descent cloths on."  
With that Minako hung up with out even a goodbye to Usagi. 


End file.
